


daddy

by quietlyposts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shameless Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been called many things over the years; Danny is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy

At first, Dan thought he’d just misheard.

Phil was whining, clutching with desperate hands to grasp at either side of his pillow, the case fisted tightly in his hands. Dan couldn’t see his face, but he knew that Phil’s fringe would be plastered to the side of his face, his forehead beaded with sweat. His mouth was open wide, lower lip dragging against the warm cotton of the pillowcase, and moans were pouring out, louder and louder. Dan had been fingering him for far longer than he needed to, but couldn’t resist in adding another finger, watching the way Phil writhed beneath him.

“Dan! Oh god, Dan, Danny.” Phil’s cries were turning into a near chant of Dan’s name- or, wait, was that his name?

Dan adjusted his right hand on Phil’s hip, scraping his fingernails against pale skin, when Phil cried out again, hips bucking. He listened closer this time, slowing to a gentle, careful thrust.

“Daddy!” And there, there it was again.

Just as muffled, more muffled in fact, then the previous moans had been. Dan shifted his knees a bit more under him, giving himself a little more height, and sure enough, Phil’s face was pressed firmly into the pillow, his breathing ragged. Dan pulled his fingers out slowly, and Phil’s head lifted to whine in protest. Dan gave him a gentle tap on the ass, then reached up to grasp Phil’s shoulder and roll him over. Phil’s legs immediately spread, one leg lifting to wrap around Dan’s waist. Under Phil’s knee was damp with sweat, warm and slick against Dan’s hip. Dan leaned forward to press a kiss against Phil’s still open, panting mouth, quickly following it up with several more to his jaw, nudging at Phil’s chin with his nose to get the other boy to turn his head. He kissed his way up his jawline, pausing to suck at Phil’s earlobe. Phil’s hands clutched at the back of Dan’s shoulders, lifting one to stroke up his neck, caressing his hairline. Dan shuddered, biting at Phil’s ear and then leaning in so he could murmur into it.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m gonna take care of you. Just tell me what you want.” The words rolled from Dan’s tongue, and Phil tossed his head back, groaning low in his throat as Dan thrust his hips forward against his erection.

“I-I want… god, I want you to fuck me.” The sound of Phil swearing never ceased to send a thrill down Dan’s spine, and he nudged his nose against Phil’s ear once again, tongue darting out to lick the shell.

“And who am I, Phil? Say my name.” Dan reached down with one hand to line himself up, thrusting into his own hand carefully, and rubbing his tip tantalizingly against Phil’s slick hole.

“Dan!” Phil whined out, and Dan chuckled lightly. He shook his head, nosing against Phil’s sweaty hair. Phil whimpered, digging his nails into Dan’s shoulders, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Say it again, Phil. Tell me who’s gonna take care of you.” Phil’s hands went tense on Dan’s shoulders, and he jerked his head forward to look into Dan’s eyes. His cheeks were already flushed pink with pleasure, but Dan had a feeling he was blushing.

“I-I said- Danny. Dan. I- I said you.” Phil’s voice was shaky, and his hands slid down to Dan’s collarbones.

Dan let go of his cock, and Phil groaned as the touch disappeared from his ass. He lifted his arm to lean over Phil, right hand coming up caress Phil’s cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut, and Dan could see dampness building in the corners. He leaned forward to kiss each one in turn, then rubbed his nose against Phil’s.

“It’s alright, baby. Look at me. Phil, look at me.” Dan kept his voice gentle, but firm. Phil’s eyes fluttered open, but his expression was nervous, almost sick. But he kept his eyes open, staring into Dan’s, even as Dan leaned in to kiss him.

“Daddy.”

Phil whispered the word into Dan’s mouth, fingers twitching lightly, and Dan rewarded him by pressing their mouths firmly together, reaching down to lift Phil’s leg back up into his hip. Phil groaned into his mouth, sliding his hands to grasp the back of Dan’s neck again, and Dan shifted to begin to slowly thrust into him. Dan couldn’t help but moan out, lips pressing into the side of Phil’s mouth as he did. He paused his hips, breathing in a deep, shuddering breath to steady himself, before pushing in again. He kept pushing forward with little, shallow thrusts and began licking his way back into Phil’s mouth. Their kisses were lazy, open mouthed and sloppy, tongues brushing and teeth clacking, broken frequently by moans and whimpers.

Dan kept his thrusts slow and sweet, concentrating on brushing Phil’s prostate. He was successful, judging on the way Phil was practically sobbing into his mouth, hands pressed tight to Dan’s neck. Dan could feel Phil getting closer to his orgasm, his thighs shaking against Dan’s hips, nails scrabbling against the back of Dan’s neck. Dan switched to equally slow, but much stronger thrusts, biting into Phil’s jaw, rubbing his tongue over the barely there stubble.

Phil’s eyes snapped back open and locked his gaze with Dan’s, and then his back arched suddenly, his legs slipping around Dan’s hips, and he came with a cry. Dan kept thrusting into him as he rode out his orgasm, and when Phil finally went boneless into the damp sheets Dan carefully pulled out. Dan reached down to start pumping his cock, so close, so nearly there, and Phil pulled himself up, craning his neck upwards to kiss Dan deeply.

Phil sucked on his lower lip for a minute before pulling back minutely to whisper, “Come for me, Daddy?”, before biting down on Dan’s lip. And Dan came, toes curling so hard that he thought his foot might cramp, head tilting back against Phil’s teeth in his lip.

“Fuck.” Dan huffed out, wiping his cum covered hand on his own thigh lazily. He flicked his head to get his fringe out of his eyes, then reached out to pull Phil fully into his lap. He lifted his less messy hand to push at Phil’s hair, then reached around to cup the back of his head and pull him in for another kiss.

“That was literally the hottest thing we’ve ever done.” Dan pulled back to study Phil’s eyes, mouth pulled into a grin showing off his dimples. Phil smiled back, too fucked out to be reluctant and shy anymore, and nosed against Dan’s jaw.

“Yeah.” Phil murmured, cheeks flushed, “yeah.”


End file.
